


Малика с восточного побережья: Хогвартс AU: Второй курс

by Asya_Rorschach



Series: Малика с восточного побережья [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: AU, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asya_Rorschach/pseuds/Asya_Rorschach
Summary: Продолжение истории о скучной волшебнице.
Series: Малика с восточного побережья [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869007





	1. Глава 1: Незваная подруга

Динка действительно написала Малике письмо — короткое, всего в несколько строчек (сова мудро подождала, пока закончится маликин личный урок математики — было бы неприятно, заявись она прямо в дом репетиторки). В письме Динка пожаловалась, что всевозможные мероприятия с её участием не дают ей спокойно отдохнуть, выразила надежду на то, что у Малики всё хорошо, и попросила передать привет маликиным родителям. Заканчивалось письмо постскриптумом: «Я надеюсь, что при встрече ты снова погладишь меня по голове».  
Малика положила письмо обратно в конверт и спрятала его в книжном шкафу. Впрочем, так она поступила не только с письмом Динки — там же оказались два письма от Лады. Лада в основном жаловалась, что её стихийная магия всё ещё иногда проявляется («я поссорилась с родителями и случайно подожгла кухню холодным пламенем») и беспокоилась, что за использование магии её исключат из школы. Впрочем, — уточняла она, — пока что никаких наказаний не последовало.

  
В поезде Малика и Лада уже заняли купе, сев друг напротив друга, когда дверь открылась, и за ней обнаружилась Фэй Данбар:  
— Вы не против, если я сяду с вами?  
Малика была против, но, конечно, промолчала и лишь кивнула головой. К тому же очаровательная улыбка Фэй сделала своё дело.  
Разговора никто из них не начал. Малика смотрела в окно, прислонившись к стеклу, и её спутницы тоже помалкивали, пока на пороге не появилась Гермиона Грейнджер.  
— Девочки, вы случайно не встречали Гарри и Рона? Я уже половину вагонов обошла...  
— Помнится, год назад ты искала жабу, — усмехнулась Малика. — Ставки повысились?  
Гермиона не обиделась — видимо, была слишком взволнована пропавшими друзьями.  
— Я не видела их на перроне, я не могу найти их сейчас...  
— На перроне всегда такая толпа, что можно Хагрида потерять, — попыталась успокоить её Лада. — Не волнуйся, они найдутся.  
— Спасибо... — рассеянно отозвалась Гермиона и захлопнула дверь.  
— Она, похоже, думает, что мы её подружки, — фыркнула Лада.  
— А разве нет? — вмешалась Фэй. — Вас всё время видят вместе. Или вы просто списываете у неё домашнее задание?  
— Даже в голову не приходило, — призналась Малика. — А с кем ты́ дружишь, Фэй?  
— В основном я общаюсь с Келлой, ну и с Налёкой иногда. Но мы не таскаемся друг за другом, как вы.  
— Ты сейчас хотела нас обидеть? — спросила Лада.  
— Ни в коем случае, — замахала руками Фэй.  
— А давайте вместе сядем в лодку? — быстро спросила Малика, не желающая увидеть ссору. Лада иногда бывала весьма вздорной.  
— Только первокурсники плывут в лодках, — поправила её Лада. — Мы поедем на карете без лошадей.  
— Автомобиле, что ли? — удивилась Малика.  
— Не знаю, — ответила ей Фэй, — но это обычные кареты. А что такое автомобиль?

  
Они действительно сели в карету, которая действительно не была никуда впряжена. Четвёртой в карете стала Динка.  
— Убежала от своих поклонников? — усмехнулась Лада.  
— Ага, — кивнула ничуть не смущённая Динка. — Малика, Лада, я так рада вас видеть! А ты... — она повернулась к Фэй Данбар.  
Фэй представилась.  
— А ты правда принцесса? — спросила она и получила утвердительный ответ.  
Малика собиралась повторно потрогать динкины волосы, но тут карету тряхнуло, и она упала обратно на своё сиденье.  
— Значит, не в этот раз, — улыбнулась ей Динка.

  
Гермиона оказалась права в своём беспокойстве: Гарри и Рон не появились и на банкете. Зато после церемонии распределения (Джинни Уизли ожидаемо попала в Гриффиндор. «Наконец-то девочка!» воскликнула Налёка и тут же смутилась, поскольку все взгляды направились на неё.) просочился слух о том, что эти двое прилетели на автомобиле.  
— Ты мне не рассказывала, что автомобили умеют летать, — обиженная Фэй специально подошла к Малике с этим упрёком.  
— Они и не умеют, — подтвердила Малика. — Видимо, этот был волшебный.  
Гарри и Рон с некоторым опозданием появились в гостиной, где были встречены добродушным смехом и восхищёнными восклицаниями.  
— Пойдём отсюда, — прошептала Малика Ладе на ухо. — Нам здесь делать нечего.

  
— Как вам профессор Локхарт? — спросила взволнованная Гермиона после урока защиты от тёмных искусств. На зубах её блеснули брекеты. «Малфой будет издеваться», — вдруг поняла Малика. «Кроме того, она и правда считает нас подругами», — и Малике даже стало на секунду жаль Гермиону. Вслух же она сказала только короткое:  
— Не мой типаж.  
— И не мой, — согласилась Лада.  
— Что? — Гермиона, видимо, не ожидала такого ответа, поэтому не сразу поняла услышанное. — О чём ты говоришь?  
— О его внешности, разумеется, — Малика пожала плечами. — О чём тут ещё говорить, когда весь зал обклеен его портретами. Скоро их можно будет использовать вместо обоев.  
— Погоди, погоди, его книги... — Гермиону настигло кошмарное осознание: — Ты не читала его книги?  
— Какое «читала», я купила их только позавчера.  
— Ужасно, — расстроилась Гермиона. — Я просто хотела поговорить с девочкой. Рон с Гарри меня тоже не поняли, и я думала, может быть, ты...  
— Почему обязательно я?.. Постой, Гермиона, — Гермиона действительно замерла, — ты же не воспринимаешь его всерьёз?  
— Профессора Локхарта? Не моя вина, что ты не читала его книги. Он заслужил уважение, и внешность здесь ни при чём, — на этом она, гордо подняв подбородок, отправилась догонять своих друзей.  
— Она так и не ответила, почему это должна была быть я, — вздохнула Малика.


	2. Глава 2: Надпись

На самом деле Малика была редкостно довольна своей жизнью. Причина крылась в том, что гербология теперь проходила вместе с хаффлпаффцами. Работали четвёрками, и на втором же занятии к Малике и Ладе присоединились Динка с Рачёном. (Малика беспокойно поискала взглядом Налёку, но та, похоже, прекрасно себя чувствовала в компании Фэй Данбар, Аяны и какого-то незнакомого Малике хаффлпаффца.) Динка постоянно осыпа́ла Малику и Ладу комплиментами, а с Рачёном общалась куда фамильярнее. Рачён отвечал ей слабо понятными Малике шутками, и принцесса звонко смеялась.

Уроки мадам Хуч остались в прошлом, и Малика совсем об этом не жалела. Ей нравилось летать, но не преодолевать препятствия вроде полётов по узкому ущелью с попутным зажиганием волшебных факелов (к счастью, загорались они от простого щелчка). Зато Гермиона жаловалась, что Гарри проводил всё своё свободное время на тренировках и почти не практиковался в трансфигурации и чарах. «Только домашние задания Снейпа он всегда выполняет», — добавляла она, и никто не спросил, почему — это было слишком очевидно.

Малика мрачнела от каждого подобного разговора. Один раз посетив трибуны во время матча, она уверилась, что ей не нравится квиддич. Возможно, ей было бы интереснее, если бы она имела представление о нюансах правил и тактиках соперников, но без этих знаний она не понимала ничего. При этом фанаты квиддича, набивавшие трибуны, казались ей похожими на футбольных фанатов, а футбольных фанатов она разумно избегала.  
Конечно, ещё больше её раздражали бесконечные пересуды на тему квиддича, как и выяснения, у кого лучше метла. По её мнению, все игроки должны были использовать одни и те же мётлы, но это было не так, и некоторые превосходили других просто по финансовым причинам.  
Фред и Джордж были единственными гриффиндорскими игроками, которые не обсуждали квиддич непрерывно. За что Малика была им очень благодарна.

  
Но она перестала думать об этом в Хэллоуин, когда на стене третьего этажа возникла надпись о Тайной комнате, соседствующая с трупом кошки Филча. И тут, совершенно неожиданно, из её глаз бесконтрольно потекли слёзы. Малика вообще была плаксой.  
— Ладно надпись, но... за-за-зачем было убивать кошку? — она уткнулась в плечо Налёки. Лада для этого не подходила — она была слишком низкой.  
Малика не успокоилась даже после того, как сам Дамблдор объявил кошку живой и посоветовал всем немедленно возвращаться в свои гостиные.  
— Надо же, какие мы нежные, — засмеялась Милисента Балстроуд. К ней присоединился Малфой, вызвав цепную реакцию среди слизеринцев.  
— Какая же ты мерзкая, — с чувством произнесла Налёка, обращаясь к Балстроуд. — Идём, Малика.

Оказавшись в гостиной, Малика немедленно позвала свою кошку Тянку, которая охотнее отзывалась на «кошку», чем на своё имя. Тянка была совершенно жива и здорова. Малика прижала её к груди. Кошка, немного потерпев это безобразие, начала вырываться, но Малика держала её крепко, пока не успокоилась сама.

  
Впервые Малика обратила внимание на Джинни Уизли, когда во время распределения Налёка порадовалась, что у семьи Уизли всё-таки есть дочь. Девочка Малику особенно не заинтересовала: она всегда молчала, только с каждым днём становилась всё бледнее. Когда в гостиной появлялась шумная Налёка, поттеровское трио или кто угодно из Уизли, она убегала в свою спальню.  
— Я хочу с ней поговорить, — как-то сказала Малика Ладе.  
— Только не спасай её, — быстро сказала Лада.  
— В смысле?  
— Не хочу, чтобы моя подруга стала такой же бледной и дёрганой. Её проблемы — не твои проблемы.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Малика, — я не буду её спасать. Просто поговорю.

Разговор с Джинни начался с того, что Малика посоветовала ей сходить к мадам Помфри.  
— Потому что ты такая бледная, — пояснила она.  
— Ты не первая это говоришь, — вздохнула Джинни. — Но я не могу.  
— Почему вдруг не можешь?  
— Это... мои проблемы.  
Малика вспомнила заветы Лады и не стала докапываться.  
— Что ты скрываешь? — вместо этого спросила она.  
Джинни была сбита с толку, поэтому ответила не сразу.  
— Так заметно, да?  
— Угу. Ты же прячешься от собственной семьи...  
И тут Джинни разрыдалась.  
— Я... я не знаю, что со мной происходит. Каждый день я... каждый день мне хуже, чем в предыдущий. Мне снятся такие кошмары... как будто я вовсе не сплю. И к тому же...

В гостиную спустился Рон. Джинни, как и ожидалось, убежала в спальню, не договорив.  
— Скорее всего, — сказал Рон, — над ней издеваются слизеринцы. Больше мы с Фредом и Джорджем ничего не придумали.  
— Правдоподобно... Но почему именно над ней?  
— Потому что она не умеет за себя постоять, — пояснил Рон. — И ещё, наверно, потому, что у неё наши старые учебники...  
— А что в этом такого? — удивилась Малика. — Зачем покупать учебники, если они уже есть?  
— Ты, наверно, единственная, кто так думает.  
Малика вздохнула.  
— Мне так и не удалось с ней поговорить.  
— Разговоры пото́м, для начала ей бы к Помфри. Она явно не в порядке.  
— Согласна. Но она почему-то против.

Кивнув на прощание, Малика удалилась в свою спальню.


	3. Глава 3: Дуэльный клуб

На пути к Большому залу, где должны были проходить дуэли, Гермиона гадала, кто же будет их тренером, и по пути совершенно уверила себя, что это должен быть профессор Флитвик. Малика, подслушавшая её, решила, что раз мисс Всезнайка в чём-то уверена, значит, так оно и будет. Поэтому она была неприятно удивлена, когда увидела на подмостках Локхарта и Снейпа.  
«Вот бы они сожрали друг друга», — шепнула она Ладе.

Тут к Малике подобралась Гермиона и спросила её — тоже шёпотом:  
— Послушай, если Локхарт не твой типаж, кто же тогда твой? Чего ты вообще хочешь?  
— А кто-то убеждал меня, что дело не во внешности, — засмеялась Малика.  
— Мне просто интересно, — обиделась Гермиона. Впрочем, через несколько секунд её лицо снова посветлело:  
— Так кто же тебе нравится?  
— Невысокие, длинноволосые и худые, — отчиталась Малика.  
Гермиона замешкалась, но всё же не постеснялась спросить:  
— То есть такие, как Гарри?  
— Нет, — Малика покачала головой, — я имею в виду по-настоящему длинноволосых, а не просто лохматых.  
— Таких, как Люциус Малфой? — захихикала Налёка.  
— Он высокий и крепкого телосложения. Чем ты вообще слушала?  
— Вы видели Люциуса Малфоя? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— Приходилось, — неопределённо ответила Малика. Они с Ладой и Налёкой не рассказывали про бал. Слизеринцы тоже молчали — видимо, стеснялись упомянуть, что танцевали с маглами.

Локхарт, непрерывно восхваляя себя и называя Снейпа своим ассистентом, стал демонстрировать, как держать палочку, хотя это было первым же, чему первокурсников обучали на чарах. Кто-то из зала досчитал до трёх. Снейп не шелохнулся.  
— П-п-петрификус тоталус? — будто вопрошая, пробормотал Локхарт. Из его палочки вырвался луч.  
— Протего, — отмахнулся Снейп и добавил, пожав плечами от такой несуразности, — Экспеллиармус.  
Локхарт отлетел назад и врезался в стену. Его палочка оказалась в руках у Снейпа.  
— Держите, — передал её Снейп с отвращением.  
— Благодарю, профессор, — заулыбался Локхарт. — Однако вынужден признать, что ваше заклинание не достигло бы меня, не желай я продемонстрировать эту дуэль моим — и вашим, конечно! — студентам.  
Снейп промолчал, но его лицо воплощало ярость, с которой он ранее смотрел разве что на Гарри Поттера.  
— Ещё один, — хихикнула Налёка.  
— Ещё один что? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Ещё один человек, воспринимающий Локхарта всерьёз. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет Снейп.  
— Не беспокойся, Гермиона, — вставил Рон, — когда с тебя падёт заклятие, мы покажем тебе Снейпа. Тебе будет менее стыдно за свою ошибку, раз уж даже Снейп поддался.  
— Никто меня не заклинал! — обиженно ответила Гермиона.

Оставшееся время Малика с Ладой развлекали друг друга экспеллиармусами, решив, что выучить это заклятие будет полезно. Они пытались научиться отнимать палочку, не отталкивая при этом соперницу, хотя никто из них не понимал, зачем. Тренировка не прошла даром: в конце они обе, будучи поражёнными заклятием, могли устоять на ногах.  
Сама тренировка закончилась неожиданно: Гарри Поттер заговорил со змеёй, и все страшно перепугались  
— Откуда эта паника? — недоумённо спросила Малика у Лады.  
— Бегом в гостиную, там расскажу.

От Гарри начали шарахаться, шепча за его спиной, что это он наследник Слизерина. Маглорождённая Малика плохо понимала, во-первых, почему дар Поттера распространяется только на змей, и, во-вторых, почему все игнорировали тот факт, что он имеет подругой маглорождённую Гермиону. Только то, что уметь разговаривать со змеями и быть наследником Слизерина — плохо, она усвоила быстро.  
— Ты совсем не беспокоишься? — спросила её Лада. — Жертв уже двое, если не считать кошку.  
— И привидение, да, — согласилась Малика. — Но если он или она хочет уничтожить всех маглорождённых, ему придётся постараться. Нас в школе много, в таком темпе он и к седьмому курсу не справится.  
— Может, он просто запугивает таким способом?  
— Террор в Хогвартсе? — Малика усмехнулась. — Мне кажется, будь это Поттер, Дамблдор давно бы его вычислил. Я уверена, что Дамблдор за ним... наблюдает.  
— Потому что он местная знаменитость?  
— А чем это объяснение плохо? Но я имела в виду, после того, что он сделал с Квирреллом...  
— Если подумать, — Лада покачала головой, — где-то среди нас ходит человек, открывший Тайную комнату... А вообще, может быть, не один Поттер разговаривает со змеями?  
— Ты же сама говорила, что это редкий дар.  
— Но ведь всех не проверишь, верно?

В гостиную вошли Фред и Джордж, которые в последнее время затеяли кланяться Гарри при встрече, совершенно неискренне называя его наследником Слизерина.   
— Фред, Джордж, — позвала их Малика, — сделайте уже что-нибудь со своей сестрой.  
— Мы пытаемся, — отозвался один из близнецов. — Но её, похоже, ничего не веселит.  
— А какая тебе разница? — спросил другой.  
— Она вдруг повадилась плакать у меня на плече, пока вас нет, — Малика не сразу опомнилась и теперь в ужасе глядела на парочку умельцев высмеять кого угодно. — И если вы только заикнётесь...  
— Мы нормальные, — откликнулись близнецы хором.  
— Мы очень любим нашу милую сестричку и никогда не выдадим её секретов, — добавил один из них.  
— Как же мне хочется надеяться, что вы не врёте, — вздохнула Малика.  
— А часто она тебе плачется?  
— Нет. Она же бегает почти ото всех, кого завидит.  
— Тогда ты могла бы и потерпеть.  
— Я ей не мама, — буркнула Малика.  
— Значит, ты её _подруга_? — произнесла Лада с интонацией, которую Малика не смогла прочитать.  
— Боюсь, она просто использует меня как подушку... и это немного надоело.


	4. Глава 3: Дуэльный клуб

На пути к Большому залу, где должны были проходить дуэли, Гермиона гадала, кто же будет их тренером, и по пути совершенно уверила себя, что это должен быть профессор Флитвик. Малика, подслушавшая её, решила, что раз мисс Всезнайка в чём-то уверена, значит, так оно и будет. Поэтому она была неприятно удивлена, когда увидела на подмостках Локхарта и Снейпа.  
«Вот бы они сожрали друг друга», — шепнула она Ладе.

Тут к Малике подобралась Гермиона и спросила её — тоже шёпотом:  
— Послушай, если Локхарт не твой типаж, кто же тогда твой? Чего ты вообще хочешь?  
— А кто-то убеждал меня, что дело не во внешности, — засмеялась Малика.  
— Мне просто интересно, — обиделась Гермиона. Впрочем, через несколько секунд её лицо снова посветлело:  
— Так кто же тебе нравится?  
— Невысокие, длинноволосые и худые, — отчиталась Малика.  
Гермиона замешкалась, но всё же не постеснялась спросить:  
— То есть такие, как Гарри?  
— Нет, — Малика покачала головой, — я имею в виду по-настоящему длинноволосых, а не просто лохматых.  
— Таких, как Люциус Малфой? — захихикала Налёка.  
— Он высокий и крепкого телосложения. Чем ты вообще слушала?  
— Вы видели Люциуса Малфоя? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— Приходилось, — неопределённо ответила Малика. Они с Ладой и Налёкой не рассказывали про бал. Слизеринцы тоже молчали — видимо, стеснялись упомянуть, что танцевали с маглами.

Локхарт, непрерывно восхваляя себя и называя Снейпа своим ассистентом, стал демонстрировать, как держать палочку, хотя это было первым же, чему первокурсников обучали на чарах. Кто-то из зала досчитал до трёх. Снейп не шелохнулся.  
— П-п-петрификус тоталус? — будто вопрошая, пробормотал Локхарт. Из его палочки вырвался луч.  
— Протего, — отмахнулся Снейп и добавил, пожав плечами от такой несуразности, — Экспеллиармус.  
Локхарт отлетел назад и врезался в стену. Его палочка оказалась в руках у Снейпа.  
— Держите, — передал её Снейп с отвращением.  
— Благодарю, профессор, — заулыбался Локхарт. — Однако вынужден признать, что ваше заклинание не достигло бы меня, не желай я продемонстрировать эту дуэль моим — и вашим, конечно! — студентам.  
Снейп промолчал, но его лицо воплощало ярость, с которой он ранее смотрел разве что на Гарри Поттера.  
— Ещё один, — хихикнула Налёка.  
— Ещё один что? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Ещё один человек, воспринимающий Локхарта всерьёз. Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет Снейп.  
— Не беспокойся, Гермиона, — вставил Рон, — когда с тебя падёт заклятие, мы покажем тебе Снейпа. Тебе будет менее стыдно за свою ошибку, раз уж даже Снейп поддался.  
— Никто меня не заклинал! — обиженно ответила Гермиона.

Оставшееся время Малика с Ладой развлекали друг друга экспеллиармусами, решив, что выучить это заклятие будет полезно. Они пытались научиться отнимать палочку, не отталкивая при этом соперницу, хотя никто из них не понимал, зачем. Тренировка не прошла даром: в конце они обе, будучи поражёнными заклятием, могли устоять на ногах.  
Сама тренировка закончилась неожиданно: Гарри Поттер заговорил со змеёй, и все страшно перепугались  
— Откуда эта паника? — недоумённо спросила Малика у Лады.  
— Бегом в гостиную, там расскажу.

От Гарри начали шарахаться, шепча за его спиной, что это он наследник Слизерина. Маглорождённая Малика плохо понимала, во-первых, почему дар Поттера распространяется только на змей, и, во-вторых, почему все игнорировали тот факт, что он имеет подругой маглорождённую Гермиону. Только то, что уметь разговаривать со змеями и быть наследником Слизерина — плохо, она усвоила быстро.  
— Ты совсем не беспокоишься? — спросила её Лада. — Жертв уже двое, если не считать кошку.  
— И привидение, да, — согласилась Малика. — Но если он или она хочет уничтожить всех маглорождённых, ему придётся постараться. Нас в школе много, в таком темпе он и к седьмому курсу не справится.  
— Может, он просто запугивает таким способом?  
— Террор в Хогвартсе? — Малика усмехнулась. — Мне кажется, будь это Поттер, Дамблдор давно бы его вычислил. Я уверена, что Дамблдор за ним... наблюдает.  
— Потому что он местная знаменитость?  
— А чем это объяснение плохо? Но я имела в виду, после того, что он сделал с Квирреллом...  
— Если подумать, — Лада покачала головой, — где-то среди нас ходит человек, открывший Тайную комнату... А вообще, может быть, не один Поттер разговаривает со змеями?  
— Ты же сама говорила, что это редкий дар.  
— Но ведь всех не проверишь, верно?

В гостиную вошли Фред и Джордж, которые в последнее время затеяли кланяться Гарри при встрече, совершенно неискренне называя его наследником Слизерина.   
— Фред, Джордж, — позвала их Малика, — сделайте уже что-нибудь со своей сестрой.  
— Мы пытаемся, — отозвался один из близнецов. — Но её, похоже, ничего не веселит.  
— А какая тебе разница? — спросил другой.  
— Она вдруг повадилась плакать у меня на плече, пока вас нет, — Малика не сразу опомнилась и теперь в ужасе глядела на парочку умельцев высмеять кого угодно. — И если вы только заикнётесь...  
— Мы нормальные, — откликнулись близнецы хором.  
— Мы очень любим нашу милую сестричку и никогда не выдадим её секретов, — добавил один из них.  
— Как же мне хочется надеяться, что вы не врёте, — вздохнула Малика.  
— А часто она тебе плачется?  
— Нет. Она же бегает почти ото всех, кого завидит.  
— Тогда ты могла бы и потерпеть.  
— Я ей не мама, — буркнула Малика.  
— Значит, ты её подруга? — произнесла Лада с интонацией, которую Малика не смогла прочитать.  
— Боюсь, она просто использует меня как подушку... и это немного надоело.


	5. Глава 4: Джинни

С рождественских каникул Гермиона вернулась слегка расстроенной.  
— Я была в клинике святого Мунго, — доложила она соседкам, — и колдомедики слегка поменяли внешний вид, — она показала зубы, на которых всё ещё блестели железные скобы, — но посоветовали не снимать брекеты, потому что... ну, тут дело не только во внешности. А корректировать прикус они, оказывается, умеют не лучше, чем маглы.  
— Кости растить умеют, а зубы подвинуть — нет? — изумилась Малика.  
Гермиона добавила:  
— Мне предложили делать брекеты невидимыми, но эта магия слишком высокого уровня, мне пока не по силам. Тем более, наложить её с точностью на брекеты, а не на полголовы... Потребуется несколько часов даже могущественному волшебнику. Так они сказали.  
— Ну, Дамблдор-то, наверно, может сделать это щелчком пальцев? — неуверенно предположила Лаванда.  
— Беспокоить директора из-за такой ерунды? — Гермиона пришла в ужас.  
— Мне кажется, за ним должок с того года, — вклинилась Лада.  
— О чём ты?  
— Ну, ты же решила загадку Снейпа, так?  
Гермиона лишь отмахнулась.

  
— Я надеялся, что теперь от меня отстанет Локхарт, но зря, — пожаловался Гарри.  
— Осторожно, завтра будет опасно, — предупредил его Рон.  
Было тринадцатое февраля. А четырнадцатого наступила катастрофа.

Катастрофа сидела в кислотно-розовой мантии и исторгала слова, заставившие прийти в ужас даже хладнокровную Макгонагалл (её выдавала дёргающаяся щека). Снейп, похоже, раздумывал, каким заклинанием стоит запустить в Локхарта на этот раз. Выражение лица Флитвика разглядеть было невозможно — он прятался за своими ладонями от стыда.

Но и этого Локхарту показалось мало: он призвал целую процессию уродливых существ («гномы», — подсказала Малике Лада), объявив, что те будут носить валентинки (Локхарт нарёк эти создания «купидончиками»). Малике даже на секунду захотелось воспользоваться их услугами, но стоило бросить на них взгляд — и желание моментально выветрилось.

Сама она подготовила для подруг шоколадные сердца и с удовольствием раздала их Ладе, Налёке, Луке и (после некоторых сомнений) Гермионе. Оставалась Динка, к которой она с трудом пробилась (и пару раз даже думала сбежать, но вместо этого напоминала себе, что Гриффиндор не для трусов).  
Последней в списке была Джинни Уизли.

  
Первым, что Малика услышала, войдя в гостиную, было надрывное пение близнецов. Распевали они какое-то ужасное любовное стихотворение, и песня длилась и длилась, пока рассерженный Гарри не удалился в свою спальню. Близнецы, лишённые объекта шутки, замолкли.

В гостиную спустилась Джинни Уизли, на этот раз не прячась от братьев. Лицо её было опухшим, и слёзы продолжали катиться по щекам.  
— Это н-н-не я, — она снова разрыдалась. — Честное слово.  
— Конечно, это не ты, — раздался резкий голос с лестницы, ведущей в спальни. — Это не могла быть Джинни, — заявила Гермиона близнецам.  
Близнецы только обрадовались:  
— Тем лучше. Раз наша маленькая сестрёнка ни при чём, мы можем продолжить петь!  
— Прекратите это, — скомандовала Гермиона.  
— А что произошло? — наконец спросила Малика.  
— Кто-то послал Гарри музыкальную открытку, а гном заставил его взять и прослушать на месте, прямо на лестнице. Это увидел Малфой, и.. в общем, обвинил Джинни.  
— Я правильно понимаю, — Лада повернулась к близнецам, — что текст этой открытки вы и распеваете?  
— Ага, — отозвался один из них.  
— Я этого не писала, — успокоившиеся было рыдания Джинни вернулись с новой силой. — Я никогда бы... никогда бы не написала т-так плохо...  
— А как написала бы? — спросил один из близнецов, а другой поинтересовался:  
— Так наша маленькая сестрёнка пишет стихи?  
— Пишу, — кивнула Джинни, которой было уже нечего терять. — Пишу, но не такие же...  
— Мы знаем, что это не ты, — уверенно ответила Гермиона.  
— Почему вдруг? — поинтересовалась Лада. Рыдания усилились.  
— Вы вообще слышали этот текст? Там упоминается... Тот-кого-не-называют.  
— И что?  
— Но в тексте его называют Тёмным Лордом.  
— Это какое-то особо редкое прозвище? — после короткой паузы уточнила Малика.  
— Довольно-таки. Тёмным Лордом его называют Пожиратели смерти. Его последователи. Я очень сомневаюсь, что наша Джинни — одна из них.

Малика предполагала, что Джинни схватится за это оправдание мёртвой хваткой, но вместо этого она подняла на Гермиону полный отчаяния взгляд, после чего съехала вниз по спинке кресла. Она была без сознания.  
— Быстро позовите мадам Помфри, — крикнула Гермиона близнецам, и те исчезли в дверном проёме.  
— У меня есть нашатырь, — сказала Малика и достала из кармана пузырёк.  
— Ты что, всё время носишь его с собой? — удивилась Гермиона.  
— Я... мне тоже иногда становится плохо, — призналась Малика.

Джинни всхлипнула. Она начинала приходить в себя.

Мадам Помфри была в ярости: по её словам, Джинни давно уже пора было дневать и ночевать в больничной палате.  
— Если бы она не свалилась, вы бы так и не привели её?! — отчитывала она близнецов. — Нравилось видеть родную сестру в таком состоянии?  
Джинни пыталась что-то лепетать о том, что она сама виновата, но мадам Помфри её не слушала — и была, по мнению Малики, совершенно права.

Гарри, выяснив правду, на короткое время задумался, а потом сказал:  
— Я помню, где я слышал про Тёмного Лорда. Так его называл Добби, тот самый эльф, который меня чуть было не угробил. Я тогда даже не сразу догадался, что речь о Вольдеморте.  
— Эльф — Пожиратель смерти? — фыркнула Лада.  
— Мне кажется, его хозяин — Пожиратель, — ответил Гарри.  
— А я опять не знаю, кто это такие, — вздохнула Малика.  
Лада махнула рукой:  
— Позже расскажу, — ответила она.


	6. Глава 5: Затишье

На следующий день Гермиона, Гарри и Рон навестили Джинни в больничном крыле.  
— Она очень просила принести её вещи, — доложила Гермиона, — но мадам Помфри строго запретила ей читать учебники. Разрешила только художественную литературу, «какую-нибудь лёгкую». Ещё она почему-то сказала, чтобы книгу выбирала не я.  
— Действительно, почему бы это, — усмехнулся Рон.  
— Посоветуюсь с Налёкой, — Гермиона пропустила реплику Рона мимо ушей.

Спустя пару дней троица отправилась к Джинни снова, но мадам Помфри выгнала их через пять минут — они только и успели сложить принесённых шоколадных лягушек. Сама Джинни спала.  
— Она спит почти всё время, — шёпотом сказала им мадам Помфри, — а иногда бредит. — Во сне просит, чтобы ей что-то принесли. Что — не говорит. Может быть, шоколад сойдёт.

Прошло почти две недели, прежде чем Джинни выписали. Лицо её порозовело, и рыдать на плече у Малики она бросила. Радостные соседки одаривали её сладостями.

  
Это было особенно приятно хотя бы потому, что Малике и самой было над чем поплакать. После четырнадцатого февраля Динка перестала присоединяться к Малике и Ладе на гербологии, а обернуть время вспять, чтобы не дарить ей эту глупую шоколадку, было невозможно. Кроме того, Лада, всё ещё страдавшая от спонтанных проявлений магии, во сне случайно подожгла маликин шкафчик, и теперь все маликины учебники щеголяли подпалёнными углами, провоцируя издевательства слизеринцев.

Вдохновлённая примером Джинни, Малика пыталась находить в этом плюсы. К примеру, на гербологии в поисках партнёров она была повторно представлена Ханне Аббот, с которой до этого говорила лишь однажды, когда во время нападения тролля случайно оказалась в хаффлпаффской гостиной. Тогда Ханна вела себя раздражённо и заносчиво, но теперь оказалась милейшей девушкой, будто даже не способной на резкое слово. Малика подозревала, что Ханна тоже была увлечена принцессой и в прошлом всего лишь приревновала.

И даже обожжённые края учебников не были столь плохи, достаточно было лишь относиться к слизеринцам как к стихии — то бишь не пытаться грудью встретить половодье, а выстроить дома на сваях и из них глядеть на воду равнодушно. Пусть Малика и не овладела этим умением в полной мере и всё ещё не могла пропускать некоторые оскорбления мимо ушей, было забавно наблюдать, как слизеринцы бесятся от отсутствия реакции.

Малика была в этом хороша: кроме неё, такой уровень дзен-защиты от насмешек был доступен, пожалуй, одной лишь Доре, которая, хоть и слизеринка, была регулярно задираема своими же за дружбу с гриффиндоркой Лукой. Поэтому Малика была даже рада становиться слизеринской мишенью: так она отводила прицел от других гриффиндорцев, включая несчастного Невилла и Гарри.

  
Наконец, и эти проблемы меркли на фоне того, как постепенно успокаивался поселившийся в Хогвартсе страх. Нападений не было уже четыре месяца.


	7. Глава 6: Первая смерть

Спустя пару недель пропал Гилдерой Локхарт. Исчез бесследно, оставив все свои вещи нетронутыми. Портреты в аудитории улыбались и подмигивали.  
— Я даже подумать не мог, что он маглорождённый, — сказал Рон.  
— Он полукровка, — ответила Гермиона.  
— Значит, чудовищу уже всё равно...  
На стене появилась новая запись: «Я ещё не насытился».  
— Его... съело чудовище? — пробормотала Лада.

Джинни была сама не своя.  
— Не говори мне, что тебе тоже нравится Локхарт, — взмолился Рон.  
— Кто мог это сделать? — прошептала Джинни.

На следующий же день до них долетела другая ужасная новость: попечительский совет сместил Дамблдора с поста директора.  
— Это Люциус Малфой, — с отвращением говорил Рон. — Кого-то запугал, а кого-то, наверно, и подкупил...  
— Хагрида отправили в Азкабан, — тихо произнёс Гарри. — Решили, что это его́ чудовище.  
— Азкабан — самая страшная тюрьма для волшебников, — Гермиона расстроенно покачала головой. — У них нет никаких доказательств его вины, а они... в Азкабан. Как будто нет других тюрем.  
— Да даже если и нет, — добавил Гарри, — не было никакого следствия, его просто отправили туда, и всё.  
— А откуда вы всё это знаете? — осторожно спросила Малика. — Я про Малфоя и про следствие.  
— Да так, — смутился Гарри.  
— Мы подслушали, — уверенно сказала Гермиона. — Совершенно случайно.

  
Количество уроков защиты о тёмных искусств урезали до одного в неделю, но совсем они не исчезли. Локхарта заменял Снейп.

Вёл он отвратительно. Порой ученики просто молчали, читая учебник, пока Снейп задавал гриффиндорцам вопросы, никак не связанные с темой — разумеется, в надежде отнять пару баллов. Иногда же Снейп устраивал филиал неслучившегося дуэльного клуба, что было бы интересно, если бы его не дурацкие замечания. (Замечания он раздавал так же щедро и так же неуместно, как и на зельеварении.)

Суть заключалась в том, чтобы разбить студентов на пары и потребовать имитировать дуэль, причём ни одного нового заклятия, помимо экспеллиармуса, ученики не узнали. Зато в очередной раз выяснили, что гриффиндорцы вызывают у профессора отвращение одним своим существованием.  
Так, он пришёл в ярость, завидев пару из ранее сдружившихся слизеринки Доры Наткович и гриффиндорки Луки Ошеан. Однако второкурсников на каждом из двух факультетов было по нечётному числу, и полностью избавиться от смешанной пары было невозможно. Поэтому Снейп поставил Дору напротив Грегори Гойла, а в пару Луке выбрал Рона Уизли. После этой рокировки образовалась пара из Поттера и Малфоя. «Для лучшей мотивации», — прошипел Снейп Гарри. Мотивация Малфоя, видимо, была очевидна и без того.

  
В остальном школьная жизнь текла своим чередом (сюда включалась и подготовка к грядущим экзаменам), пока однажды в гриффиндорской гостиной не появилась Макгонагалл.  
— Поттер, идёмте со мной, — сказала она, а затем, ненадолго задумавшись, добавила: — Грейнджер, Уизли, вы тоже.  
Гермиона обернулась на Малику с Ладой, пожала плечами и последовала за деканом.  
— Странно, — сказала Налёка, — что при такой-то угрозе не приняли никаких мер. Я имею в виду, что-то вроде водить нас строем и в туалет не пускать в одиночку.

  
Этот вопрос она задала вернувшимся Гермионе и Рону. Гарри при них не было.  
— Потому что это не поможет, — ответила Гермиона Налёке. — Профессор Дамблдор и профессор Макгонагалл догадались, что это за зверь.  
— И кто это? — спросили Налёка и Малика почти хором.  
— Не могу сказать, к сожалению, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Нам запретили говорить, чтобы не посеять панику.  
— Значит, есть с чего паниковать, — сделала вывод Лада.  
— Как будто трёх нападений было недостаточно для этого...  
— А кто открыл Тайную комнату, вам сказали?  
— Нет, — помотал головой Рон. — Они пока сами не знают.  
— Хорошо, а почему вы пришли вдвоём? — продолжила допрос Налёка.  
— Гарри... остался, чтобы помочь искать комнату... — промямлила Гермиона.  
— Это потому что он змееуст?  
— С чего ты взяла? — Гермиона явно нервничала.  
— А что в нём ещё такого особенного?  
— Значит, наше чудовище — змея, — подвела Малика итог.  
— Это всё я, — повинился Рон. — Я сказал ему, что слышать голоса — это плохо... Оказалось, он слышал змею.  
Последовало неловкое молчание, которое разрушила Налёка:  
— Это уж точно не то, что нужно было скрывать.

— И что в итоге, вас допросили? — спросила Малика.  
— Да, — кивнула Гермиона, — и первой созналась я. Знала ведь, что нужно было это сделать давным-давно, но...  
— Это ведь была первая настоящая смерть?  
Все замолкли снова.  
— М-может, он ещё найдётся, — пробормотала Гермиона, очевидно, не веря в собственные слова.  
— Мне другое интересно, — тихо сказала Джинни, — как Гарри будет искать Тайную комнату?  
— Обходить замок, надеясь услышать голос, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Не знаю, что из этого получится. До этого он слышал его только пару раз. Замок огромный.  
— Но у змеи, наверно, есть какое-то логово в Тайной комнате? — спросила Налёка.  
— Нападения были в разных местах. И голос Гарри тоже слышал в разных местах.  
— Сейчас, когда вы говорите, мне всё яснее... — сказала Джинни почти шёпотом.  
— Что ты знаешь? — быстро спросила Малика.  
— Я не помню, — призналась Джинни. — Мне кажется, я всё пойму, только если немного посплю... мне надо немного поспать... — она развернулась, чтобы направиться в свою комнату. Выглядела она действительно усталой — поникшие плечи, неровная походка.  
— Ты же говорила, что не высыпаешься, — сказала Малика ей вслед.  
— Да. В этом и смысл.


	8. Глава 8: Развязка

Гермиона начала было рассказывать о том, что видела она, но тут появился Гарри, ведомый Роном за руку. Выглядел он на удивление свежо, хотя выпустить ронову руку не пытался.  
— Профессор Дамблдор напоил меня бодрящим зельем, — пояснил он. — И даже позволил воспользоваться ванной старост. А Макгонагалл вычистила мою одежду. Никогда бы не подумал, — он прыснул, — что два великих волшебника будут заниматься моей внешностью.  
— Ты теперь тоже великий волшебник, — с гордостью произнесла Гермиона.  
— Уступаю это звание тебе, — немедленно отозвался Гарри.  
— Тогда я за Рона, — засмеялась Малика. — И у вас будет великое волшебное трио. Хотя почему «будет», оно уже есть.  
— Прекрати, — сказал смущённый Рон. Похоже, ему не так часто доставались комплименты.  
— Гарри, рассказывай, — потребовала Лука.

Но Гарри замешкался, и начала Гермиона:  
— Профессор Макгонагалл предположила, что василиск ползает по трубам, и мы стали проверять места, где трубы ближе всего — это кухня и туалеты. То есть Гарри проверял, а мы с Роном таскались следом, не знаю даже, зачем...  
— В качестве моральной поддержки, — серьёзно сказал Гарри. — Я бы с ума сошёл, проведи я всё это время с Дамблдором и Макгонагалл... Лишнее слово сказать стыдно — вдруг посмотрят, как на глупца.  
— И, в общем, Гарри снова услышал голос! — продолжила Гермиона. — Правда, не там, где мы искали, а по дороге. Потом профессор Дамблдор сказал подождать, пока голос будет утихать... Это чтобы подобраться к василиску с хвоста и не посмотреть ему в глаза, — пояснила она. — И затем он сделал невидимой кусок стены. А потом и трубы. А потом они всё это взорвали и полезли в трубу за василиском, — Гермиону даже передёрнуло, и Малика предположила, что в трубе не очень хорошо пахло.  
— А Фоукс — это феникс — выклевал василиску глаза! — добавил Рон восторженно. — Дамблдор сказал, что феникс сильнее василиска и может перенести его взгляд... Правда, потом он сгорел.  
— Но он успел выклевать оба глаза, — с уважением произнесла Гермиона. — Значит, пусть недолго, но он перетерпел взгляд василиска.  
— То есть Дамблдор променял своего феникса на василиска? — расстроенно произнесла Малика.  
— Нет! В этом и дело, — ответила Гермиона. — Феникс сгорает и перерождается из пепла! Совсем как в сказках. Словом, Фоукс очень нам помог... А Дамблдор...  
— Про это рассказывать нельзя, — быстро сказал Рон.  
— Про что это нельзя рассказывать? — заинтересовалась Лада.  
— Нельзя — значит, нельзя, — резко ответила Гермиона, и никто больше не попытался выспрашивать.

— В общем, — заговорил Рон, — тогда они оставили нас с Гермионой сторожить эту дыру в стене... Не знаю, зачем. А Гарри полез внутрь вместе с Дамблдором, Макгонагалл...  
— ...и Снейпом, — закончил Гарри, и его передёрнуло даже сильнее, чем Гермиону, когда она говорила о трубах. — Но в итоге всё сделал Дамблдор, пока я спасал Джинни...  
— Где Джинни? — быстро спросила Малика.  
— В больничном крыле, — ответила Гермиона, и глаза её сияли. — С ней всё хорошо, просто нужно немного отдохнуть.  
— Слава богу, — Малика тяжело выдохнула.

— И тогда, — продолжил Гарри, — Дамблдор нас замаскировал, и мы пошли за слепым василиском. Дамблдор сказал, что раз змеюке так плохо, то она должна поползти в своё убежище... И василиск действительно привёл нас в Тайную комнату, она правда есть. А потом из дневника возник молодой Вольдеморт...  
Рон вздрогнул:  
— Гарри, перестань, пожалуйста, произносить это имя. И, кстати, рассказчик из тебя ужасный.  
— Присоединяюсь, — кивнула Малика, — можно поподробнее?  
— Короче, — Гермиона взяла функцию рассказчицы на себя, — Джинни всё это время писала в дневник, который раньше принадлежал Вольдеморту. Но это был не простой дневник, а специально заколдованный артефакт. Очень сильная чёрная магия, сказал профессор Дамблдор... В общем, дневник ей отвечал, и она открыла ему свою душу. А про душу, как вы помните, и было написано на стене.  
— Это она писала, — пояснил Гарри, — и она открыла Тайную комнату. И василиска натравливала она.  
— Ужас, — Лада даже забралась поглубже в кресло, в которое успела пересесть.  
— Потому что дневник завладел ей, — продолжил Гарри. — Такая могущественная тёмная магия. И Вольдеморт создал его, когда ему было шестнадцать.  
Лада забилась в кресло ещё глубже, обхватив ноги.  
— И что вы сделали?  
— Дамблдор сразу догадался уничтожить дневник. Просто проткнул его мечом Гриффиндора, сказал, что его артефакт сильнее. Я в это время тормошил Джинни. Потом Макгонагалл предположила, что Джинни очнулась только ради меня, и если бы не я, она могла бы выбрать умереть. Я её как-то... мотивировал, что ли?  
— Макгонагалл становится похожей на Дамблдора, — засмеялась Малика. — Такие же мудрые речи о любви.  
— Это же отлично! — ответил Рон.  
— Согласна.

— А как вы вообще оттуда выбрались? — спросила Лада.  
— Оказалось, что Макгонагалл наложила следящие чары. Пришлось левитировать обратно... А вот Снейп ничего не сделал, зато заявил, что хочет себе тушу василиска. Но целую тушу забрать его не дали, и он отрезал голову... точнее, попытался, но меч Гриффиндора его не признал, — довольно сказал Гарри. — В итоге Дамблдор это сделал за него.  
— Какая жалость, — протянул Рон, — он ведь нам никогда эту голову не покажет.  
— Зато пополнил свою коллекцию ядов, — фыркнула Гермиона.  
— Наука, — пожала плечами Лада.  
— Вы как хотите, а я спать, — заявил Гарри и направился в сторону комнат.  
— А я тогда попробую проведать Джинни, — сказала Малика.  
— Я с тобой, — быстро добавила Лада.  
— Это вряд ли, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Мадам Помфри к тяжёлым пациентам обычно не пускает.  
— Я всё равно попробую, — ответила Малика.


	9. Глава 9: Ещё не конец

На удивление, мадам Помфри пропустила их сразу же.  
— Всё время болтает, что хочет кому-то что-то сказать, — пояснила она, — а мне не говорит. Может, вам скажет.  
— Малика! — радостно воскликнула Джинни, полностью проигнорировав Ладу. Лада заметно обиделась и тоже не стала здороваться.  
— Что ты хотела сказать? — негромко спросила Малика.  
— А... две вещи.  
Джинни опустила взгляд, будто сама испугалась грядущего разговора, но совладала с собой и вновь глянула на Малику.  
— Я... н-не писала то стихотворение, — в её голосе возникли жалобные нотки.  
— Мы знаем, Джинни, — ласково сказала Малика и погладила рыжую макушку.  
— Я просто боялась, что на самом деле писала, но забыла из-за дневника. Но теперь я вспомнила всё, и...  
— И?  
Джинни глядела на собственные руки. Из глаз её покатились слёзы.  
— Я делала всё это... Но... я не убивала Локхарта.  
— Что?!

  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Малика растолкала спящую Гермиону. Та проснулась быстро:  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Да, — и Малика пересказала разговор с Джинни.  
— Пойдём к Дамблдору, — решительно сказала Гермиона, натягивая мантию прямо поверх пижамы. — Я знаю, где его кабинет.  
— Надеюсь, он не спит.  
— Мне кажется, он вообще не спит...  
Разбудить Гарри было сложнее, но и он присоединился. Рона оставили спать как менее причастного — отправились втроём.

  
— Я должна была догадаться, — с отчаянием произнесла Гермиона, перепрыгивая исчезающую ступеньку. — Джинни же две недели пролежала в больничном крыле, и всё это время не писала в дневник. Только отдых, хороший сон и сладости. У неё даже цвет лица поменялся, помните?  
— Точно, — согласилась Малика, — а Локхарт пропал через пару недель после её выписки. Не могла она за пару недель снова попасть под контроль дневника.

— Лимонные дольки, — сказала Гермиона гаргулье. Та только уставилась на троицу недобрым взглядом. — Мм... Апельсиновое желе? Мятная жвачка? Ванильный капучино?  
— Гермиона, нужно перечислять то, что нравится Дамблдору, а не тебе, — вмешался Гарри.  
— Тогда... сахарная вата?  
Гаргулья отъехала в сторону.  
— У профессора... интересный подход к защите, да? — шёпотом спросила Малика. Ей никто не ответил.

Дамблдор стоял на самой обычной стремянке, которая позволяла ему беседовать с высоковато подвешенным портретом. При виде второкурсников он попрощался с обитателем портрета, слевитировал вниз со стремянки и взмахом руки, без всякой палочки, превратил её в фикус.  
— Что же привело вас ко мне?   
— Профессор, — произнесла красная от волнения Гермиона, — Джинни тут рассказала Малике, — Гермиона указала на Малику рукой, будто в том была необходимость, — что она не убивала Локхарта. Это сделал кто-то другой.  
— Вот как? — Дамблдор прошёлся по кабинету. В голосе его не было ни удивления, ни беспокойства. — К сожалению, когда я разговаривал с мисс Джиневрой, она ещё не восстановила все свои воспоминания. К тому же, должно быть, присутствие профессора Снейпа... м-да... я определённо допустил ошибку.  
— Вы допрашивали Джинни при Снейпе? — ужаснулся Гарри.  
— Видишь ли, Гарри, с моей стороны человеческие взаимодействия выглядят не совсем так, как с твоей. Но в данном случае я вынужден признать свой промах.  
— Так что нам делать? — Гермиона почти кричала.  
— Разумеется, искать настоящего убийцу. Того, кто скормил профессора Локхарта василиску.  
— А может быть, Локхарт ещё жив? — спросила Гермиона с надеждой. Гарри помотал головой. Дамблдор ответил:  
— Видите ли, мисс Грейнджер, маглы придумали очень интересную методику, о которой мы бы не узнали, если бы не Артур Уизли. Дело в том, что мимические мышцы крепятся к черепу определённым образом, и по местам и характеру крепления можно определить...  
— Я знаю, — прервала его Гермиона. — Это позволяет восстановить то, как выглядело лицо... так профессор Локхарт...  
— К сожалению, да. Скелет, который отрыгнул василиск, определённо принадлежал Гилдерою Локхарту.  
— Тогда мы должны начать искать убийцу как можно скорее! — воскликнул Гарри.  
— Совершенно верно, Гарри. И мне снова понадобятся твои услуги.  
— Запросто, — кивнул Гарри. — Только налейте мне, пожалуйста, ещё этого бодрящего зелья.  
— А вам, мисс Грейнджер и мисс Гранковиан, стоит вернуться в свои комнаты и хорошенько выспаться. Честно говоря, я собирался устроить небольшую пирушку в честь избавления от василиска, но, видимо, её придётся отменить. Так что проспать самое интересное вам не грозит.

— Мы снова полезем в ту дыру? — спросил Гарри на выходе из кабинета, когда зелье бодрости уже было выпито.  
— К счастью, Джинни Уизли подсказала нам более короткий путь. И начинается он ровно в том туалете, где обитает мисс Миртл. Заодно мы сможем развлечь её беседой.  
— А как Джинни открывала вход? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Она же не говорит на серпентарго.  
— Полагаю, Вольдеморт вложил необходимые звуки прямо в её уста. Что ж, здесь мы расстаёмся. Сэр Николас!  
Почти безголовый Ник возник буквально за пару секунд. («Как Дамблдор это сделал?» — прошептала Гермиона Малике, и та могла лишь пожать плечами.)  
— Сэр Николас, прошу вас, проводите этих юных леди в гостиную Гриффиндора. К счастью, нападение василиска вам больше не грозит.  
— Раз так, я непременно доставлю молодых леди в их гостиную в целости и сохранности, — ответил Ник, страшно довольный, что ему поручили работу.


	10. Глава 10: Саммари

На следующий день мадам Помфри пропустила Малику к Джинни без всяких замечаний. Малика пришла одна, без Лады: детская ладина ревность была бы не к месту.  
Пока они с Джинни развлекались «Берти Боттс», появилась Макгонагалл.  
— Мисс Уизли, — сказала она мягко, — ваши мать и отец дожидаются вас в кабинете директора. Если вы чувствуете себя достаточно хорошо, вы можете с ними свидеться.  
— Я иду с Маликой, — немедленно ответила Джинни. Макгонагалл глянула на Малику неодобрительно («Я-то здесь при чём?» — подумала Малика).  
— Мисс Уизли, я повторюсь, там будут присутствовать ваши родители. Поддержка подруги вам, вероятнее всего, не потребуется.  
— Что, нельзя? — расстроенно спросила Джинни.  
— Можно, — после короткой паузы смилостивилась Маконагалл.  
Пока Малика помогала Джинни встать, та вдруг притянула её к себе и прошептала на ухо: «Тебе ведь интересно?». Малика не слишком поняла, что именно ей должно быть интересно, но улыбнулась и кивнула.  
Она вежливо предложила Джинни руку, и та сразу на неё оперлась. Макгонагалл нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, не нужна ли больной дополнительная поддержка, но увидела Джинни сияющей от радости, и лицо её смягчилось.

Пароль от кабинета директора снова сменился, теперь это было «карамельное яблоко». «Мне кажется, или Рождество было довольно давно?» — шепнула Джинни Малике.  
Стоило процессии зайти внутрь, как вспыхнул зелёным пламенем камин, откуда вывалился высокий мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами.  
«Люциус Малфой», — мрачно прошептала Джинни. Малика знала, что это был Люциус Малфой: она видела его ранее на балу. А вот откуда его знала Джинни, оставалось загадкой.  
Следом за Малфоем из камина выбралось антропоморфное существо ростом не более метра, тощее, с огромными глазами и ушами, одетое в рваный лоскут, бывший когда-то белым.  
«А это кто?» — шепнула даже не удивлённая Малика своей спутнице, опиравшейся теперь на её плечо. «Домовой эльф», — прошетала Джинни. Малика кивнула, хотя понятнее ей не стало.

На этом их приглушённые переговоры закончились: рыжая женщина — должно быть, мать семейства Уизли — бросилась к Джинни и прижала дочь к груди. При этом она чуть не сбила Малфоя, и тот скорчил такое недовольное лицо, что Малике захотелось смеяться.  
— Мам, мы же уже виделись недавно, — пробормотала из-под материнских объятий Джинни. Но объятия расцепились далеко не сразу. Когда это всё-таки произошло, мать Уизли обернулась к Малике:  
— А ты, значит, подруга моей дочери? — и, не дожидаясь радостного джинниного «да», женщина обняла и Малику тоже. Малика смутилась, но всё же была довольна.  
«А ведь всего-то дала порыдать у меня на плече», — подумала Малика. «И шоколадное сердечко подарила».

— Итак, кажется, все в сборе, — хлопнул в ладоши Дамблдор. Малика оглядела кабинет и нашла ещё троих участников предстоящей беседы — это, конечно, были Гермиона, Рон и Гарри. Они сидели на диване, которого Малика не видела в прошлый раз, когда посещала кабинет. «Наверно, опять какой-нибудь фикус», — подумала она.  
Люциус Малфой остался стоять. Он обернулся к директору, и лицо его было перекошено от злости. «Что отец, что сын, — подумала Малика, — оба не владеют своими эмоциями».  
— Итак, профессор, вы вернулись, — начал Малфой. — С временным, так сказать, визитом, хотя попечительский совет убеждал вас от них отказаться...  
— Ошибаетесь, Люциус, я вернулся не с визитом. Видите ли, попечительский совет практически в полном составе, — когда я говорю «практически», я имею в виду всех его членов, кроме вас, — обратился ко мне с просьбой занять прежнюю должность.  
Малфой молчал — должно быть, новость стала для него потрясением.  
— И вот что удивительно, Люциус: некоторые члены совета намекали, что их прежнее решение было принято не без давления. Возможно, вы знаете об этом больше, чем я.  
— Никак нет, директор, — прошипел Малфой.  
— Вот как? Что ж, это радует.  
Дамблдор прошёлся по кабинету, после чего сказал:  
— Пожалуй, начнём.

Он взял со стола тонкую чёрную книжицу с продолговатой дырой. Края дыры были обожжены.  
— Некоторым из вас уже знакома эта вещь, — сказал он. — Это дневник, который вёл юноша по имени Том Риддл пятьдесят лет назад. До недавнего времени, пока не образовалось вот это, — Дамблдор провёл пальцем вдоль дыры, — этот дневник являлся очень мощным тёмномагическим артефактом. Он хранил в себе частичку воспоминаний Тома Риддла, более известного нам под именем Вольдеморт.

Оказалось, что многие из присутствующих иммунны к этому имени: передёрнуло разве что представителей семейства Уизли и, что Малика отметила с большим удовольствием, Люциуса Малфоя.  
— К слову, — продолжил Дамблдор, — само имя «Вольдеморт» (Уизли и Малфой опять вздрогнули) получено перестановкой букв в имени Том Марволо Риддл. Так юноша пытался избавиться от имени своего отца-магла. Да, магла, мисс Грейнджер. Том Риддл — полукровка. Впрочем, это отвлекает нас от темы.  
— Я расскажу, — слабо сказала Джинни. — Я писала в этом дневнике, и он мне отвечал. Мне стало казаться, что это мой единственный друг... А потом я начала делать вещи, которые не помнила наутро. Писала светящейся краской, убивала петухов...  
— Господи, — всплеснула руками миссис Уизли, — а петухов-то за что?  
— Потому что их боится василиск, — ответила Джинни.  
Эльф вдруг стал биться головой о стену. «Прекрати это», — рявкнул Малфой.

После короткого и бурного обсуждения василиска и дневника, во время которого Малфой увлечённо разглядывал собственные ногти, заговорили о нападениях. На этот раз слово взяла Макгонагалл.  
— Всего нападений на людей было четыре. Последней жертвой стала сама мисс Уизли.

Совершенно бесстрастно она описала подробности убийства василиска и спасения Джинни. Малика поняла, что Макгонагалл и правда была лучшей рассказчицей для этой части повествования.  
Миссис Уизли плакала, прижимая к себе дочь. Джинни пыталась её успокоить — будто мать и дочь поменялись ролями. Правда, из глаз Джинни тоже потекли слёзы.  
— Из предыдущих нападений, — продолжила Макгонагалл, — два закончились оцепенением жертв, поскольку взгляд василиска был встречен не напрямую. Эти нападения совершила Джиневра Уизли.  
Джинни кивала, глотая слёзы.  
— Кстати, — вдруг заговорила Гермиона, — а как Джинни натравливала василиска на жертв? И почему нападения были в разных местах? Василиск — не такой уж незаметный зверь, чтобы невидимо проползти до жертвы несколько этажей...  
— Туалеты, — ответил ей Гарри. — Мы с профессором Дамблдором ночью обыскали места нападений. Оказалось, что многие туалеты открываются, если говорить с ними на серпентарго, изнутри. Получается, что только туалет Плаксы Миртл работает на вход и на выход, но на выход работают и все остальные. А потом василиск заползал обратно в уже открытый люк, и Джинни закрывала трубу снаружи.  
— Гарри, ты до сих пор не спал? — взволнованно спросила Гемиона.  
— Не это сейчас важно, — отмахнулся Гарри.

— Итак, — продолжила Макгонагалл, — осталось вспомнить третье нападение. Оно отличается от остальных тем, что закончилось смертельно.  
Эльф снова начал биться о стену головой. Малфой подошёл к нему и с силой пнул ногой. Эльф отлетел к каминной решётке, больно об неё ударился и заскулил. Малика смотрела на избиение широко раскрытыми глазами. Гермиона ахнула и рванулась было помочь эльфу, но Рон поймал её за рукав, что-то прошептал на ухо, и Гермиона села на место. Вид у неё был самый несчастный.  
— Люциус, воздержитесь от насилия хотя бы в этом кабинете, — мягко попросил Дамблдор.  
— Ещё одна вещь, отличающая третье нападение от остальных, — продолжила рассказ Макгонагалл, не давая Малфою шанса ответить, — состоит в том, что Джиневра Уизли не принимала в нём никакого участия.  
Заплаканная Джинни кивнула.  
— Вот как? — Малфой наконец изобразил заинтересованность. — И откуда же, прошу прощения, такие данные?


	11. Глава 11: Разоблачение

— Вот что мне интересно, Люциус, — Дамблдор поправил очки-половинки, — как так вышло, что лишь последняя новость вас возмутила? До этого вы ни разу не спросили об источнике сведений, и только теперь забеспокоились.  
— Я совершенно спокоен, директор, — Малфой опять перешёл на шипение.  
— Ну, раз так, мы можем продолжить. Кто же убил Гилдероя Локхарта?  
Эльф тихо заплакал — похоже, сил на новое самоистязание у него не было.  
— Добби, — обратился к нему Дамблдор, и эльф повернулся к нему с надеждой в огромных влажных глазах. Кто такой Добби, Малика помнила: это имя принадлежало эльфу, пытавшемуся угробить Гарри. — Я так полагаю, вы не в силах говорить о случившемся?  
Эльф помотал головой, выкручивая себе огромные уши. Дамблдор опять повернулся к Малфою:  
— Люциус, вам придётся позволить Добби рассказать всё, что ему известно.  
Малфой сделал паузу. Теперь Малика не видела его лица, но была уверена, что оно вновь искажено какой-нибудь гримасой — например, отвращения.  
— Говори, — бросил он эльфу с явной неохотой.  
— Это сделал Добби, сэр, — сказал эльф Дамблдору. Уши его поникли, из глаз продолжали катиться слёзы, заставившие его шумно высморкаться в грязный лоскут, являвшийся его одеждой.

Малика ожидала долгой паузы, но Дамблдор был спокоен, будто услышал детскую сказку, а не признание убийцы.  
— Продолжай, Добби, — мягко сказал он.  
— Добби знал о василиске, — продолжил эльф, периодически шмыгая и утирая глаза лоскутом. — Добби хотел, чтобы Гарри Поттер не приехал в школу... Добби не знал, что Гарри Поттер полетит на автомобиле. Добби... Добби не хотел, чтобы Гарри Поттер погиб, — эльф вернулся к самоизбиению головой об стену.  
— Прекрати это, Добби, — сказал ему Дамблдор, и эльф послушался. — Пожалуйста, рассказывай дальше.  
— Добби не хотел этого, — помотал головой эльф, рассекая воздух длинными ушами. — Но хозяин сказал, что василиск был голоден, очень голоден...  
Эльф снова высморкался и продолжил:  
— Добби хотел, чтобы это был враг Гарри Поттера, но Добби не мог убить молодого хозяина. Тогда Добби стал преследовать Северуса Снейпа, но на нём были чары, очень мощные чары... волшебник не может наложить такие, Добби думает, что это сделал другой эльф...  
— Ничего себе, — шепнула Малика Джинни, — получается, что магия эльфов сильнее человеческой?  
Джинни пожала плечами.  
— Мразь, — прошептал Малфой домовику. Похоже, сам он тоже не желал смерти Снейпа — или же у него были более основательные причины для ругательств. — Грязная мразь... — и тут Малфоя будто озарило: он быстрым движением выхватил палочку, и...  
— Экспеллиармус! — крикнул Гарри, успевший понять ситуацию прежде всех.  
Малфой отлетел к стене и врезался в открытый шкаф с какими-то склянками. Ни шкаф, ни склянки не пострадали — должно быть, были защищены заклинанием. Пострадал сам Люциус Малфой.  
Гарри подошёл к Дамблдору и молча положил палочку Малфоя на стол.  
— Люциус, — позвал Дамблдор жертву, — я обещаю вернуть вам этот предмет в целости и сохранности. И сделаю это совсем скоро.  
— Что вы себе позволяете... — начал было тот, но столкнулся с твёрдым и ясным взглядам директора и замолк.

— Итак, Добби, что же ты сделал? — обратился Дамблдор к эльфу даже преувеличенно ласково.  
— Добби забрал дневник у Джинни Уизли, — эльф покачал головой. — Добби сделал это ночью, пока Джинни Уизли спала... Добби может телепортироваться, сэр, если его проводит вещь из нужного места. Добби взял Гилдероя Локхарта, сэр, и телепортировался туда, откуда дневник родом...  
— ...то есть в Тайную комнату, — завершил за него Дамблор.  
— Да, сэр.  
«У эльфов есть и такая магия», — подумала Малика. Это становилось действительно жутковатым.  
— Тебе надо было сказать раньше, — фыркнул Гарри. — Мы столько искали эту несчастную комнату...  
— Добби не мог, сэр, — испуганно замотал головой эльф. — Добби не хотел, чтобы Гарри Поттер погиб... и...  
— Тебе было запрещено об этом говорить, Добби? — спросил Дамблдор.  
Эльф закивал головой:  
— Да, сэр. Хозяин запретил Добби.  
Теперь, после своевременного экспеллиармуса, Малика могла видеть лицо Малфоя. Он выглядел совершенно потерянным и молчал, не зная, видимо, как разбить беседу между директором и домовиком. Его запас надменности временно иссяк, хотя Малика полагала, что он как раз занят пополнением этого ресурса.  
Для этого было самое время, поскольку Дамблдор наконец обратился к нему:  
— Люциус, как прикажете это понимать?

Малфой заскрипел зубами, после чего выдавил:  
— И вы думаете, Визенгамот поверит словам эльфа?  
— Прецедент говорит нам, что да, — ответил Дамблдор. — Эльфам вообще с трудом даётся ложь, а уж если его хозяин прикажет ему говорить правду...  
— Мне интереснее другое, — перебил его Гарри, который, похоже, что-то понял, — откуда Добби знал про василиска и про дневник?  
— Не имею понятия, что творится в голове у этого паршивца, — с отвращением ответил Малфой. («О, — подумала Малика, — наконец-то ему удалось скрыть свои истинные эмоции».)  
— Разве Добби не сказал ранее, что он выполнял ваши приказы?  
Малфой замолк. Зубы его были крепко сжаты. Гарри победно продолжил:  
— Да ведь вы сами писали в дневник, верно? Оттуда вы узнали и про Тайную комнату, и про василиска. Думаю, это Том Риддл надоумил вас подложить учебник Джинни в сумку. Помнишь, Джинни? Мистер Малфой забрал учебник из твоей сумки, а потом кинул обратно... Разве не ты говорила, что нашла дневник в учебнике?  
Джинни зарыдала с новой силой, как показалось Малике — от облегчения.


	12. Глава 12: Добби

Малфой медленно повернулся к чете Уизли. Джинни, тоже попавшая под его ледяной взгляд, отвернулась, чтобы крепче прижаться к матери.  
— Что ж, раз так, — заговорил Малфой, — вы всегда можете озвучить свои претензии перед Визенгамотом, — он окинул старших Уизли презрительным взглядом. — Посмотрим, на чью сторону встанут судьи.  
— Я смотрю, вы, Люциус, уверены в победе, — так же холодно ответил отец Уизли.  
— Уверяю вас, у меня есть на то все основания.

В беседу вмешался Дамблдор:  
— К сожалению, Люциус, судебная тяжба — не единственное, что вас ожидает. Вам ли не знать, как трудно избавиться от определённой _репутации_?  
Малфой сжал кулаки.  
— Как прикажете понимать ваши намёки, директор?  
— О, похоже, вы что-то перепутали. Я всего лишь хотел сообщить, что из-за одной только репутации один добрый малый вот уже несколько месяцев отбывает в Азкабане наказание за поступок, которого он не совершал. Но вы, разумеется, это прекрасно помните, ведь сами способствовали его заточению.  
Джинни неожиданно отодвинулась от матери, подняла красные глаза на Малфоя и спросила высоким от слёз, но совершенно замогильным голосом, какого Малика никогда от неё не слышала:  
— Так это правда? Из-за вас Хагрид попал в Азкабан?  
Малфой молчал. За него ответил Дамблдор:  
— Боюсь, что так, мисс Уизли.

Малфой, видимо, испугался, что будут помянуты и иные его прегрешения, потому что резко сказал:  
— Если это все голословные обвинения, которые мне пришлось выслушать, то я хотел бы удалиться. Вам, директор, может быть нелегко это представить, но у меня есть дела и помимо болтовни. Итак, верните мне палочку.  
— Ещё один момент, Люциус, — Дамблдор прошёлся по кабинету и остановился ровно напротив Малфоя. — Есть кое-что, что я порекомендовал бы вам сделать прямо сейчас. Это абсолютно в ваших интересах.  
— Слушаю вас, директор, — прошипел Малфой.  
— Освободите этого эльфа, — Дамблдор кивнул в сторону Добби.

Последовала пауза.  
— И в чём же, прошу прощения, здесь мой интерес? — поинтересовался Малфой.  
— Иметь домовика, питающего к вам столь явную антипатию, да ещё и неприкрыто интересующегося другим человеком... — Дамблдор покачал головой, имитируя сочувствие. — Сколько раз за последний год Добби совершал поступки, не имеющие отношения к вашим приказам? А может быть, даже действовал вопреки им?  
Добби затрепетал, весь сжался и сделал шаг назад.  
— Конечно, — продолжил Дамблдор, — после этого он жестоко себя наказывал, но ведь сделанного не вернёшь, верно?  
Малфоя перекосило. Резким движением он сдёрнул плащ и швырнул в сторону домовика, накрыв того с головой.  
— Надеюсь, на этом всё, директор. А теперь, если вы будете так любезны...  
Дамблдор протянул ему палочку. Малфой направился в сторону камина, и, уже держа в руке горсть летучего пороха, попрощался:  
— Приятно было повидаться, директор. И вы, Артур, — он повернулся в сторону старшего Уизли, — надеюсь встретиться с вами в Визенгамоте, и ни днём ранее.  
И Люциус Малфой исчез в зелёном пламени.

Повисла тишина, которую разбил Дамблдор:  
— Итак, эльф Добби остался без хозяина.  
Молчание было ему ответом, поэтому он продолжил:  
— Во-первых, я хочу спросить всех здесь присутствующих. Был бы готов ли кто-нибудь из вас принять эльфа, совершившего... известный нам поступок?  
Руки подняли все, кроме Малики. Та заозиралась и тоже неуверенно подняла свою. Ей было удивительно, что все остальные оказались готовы соседствовать с убийцей.  
— Единогласно, — кивнул директор. — К слову, сегодня трудно найти эльфа, не замешанного в убийствах. Большинство из них участвовали в войне... Что ж, если мы не хотим пойти по следам Люциуса, нам нужно спросить и самого Добби. Добби, хотел бы ты иметь своим хозяином кого-либо из присутствующих здесь?

Вопрос был скорее риторическим. Желания Добби были написаны на его большеглазом и лопоухом лице.  
— Добби... Добби не хотел убивать Гарри Поттера, — начал он. — Добби хотел его спасти...  
Гарри нахмурился, из-за чего эльф затрепетал сильнее.  
— Добби вообще не хотел никого убивать... Когда Добби пришлось, Добби хотел убить врага Гарри Поттера...  
— Потрясающе, — сказал Гарри, — я косвенно замешан в убийстве Локхарта.  
— А ты бы хотел, — негромко произнесла Малика, — чтобы это бремя досталось Джинни?

Гарри задумался. После короткого молчания он спросил Добби:  
— Скажи, а тебе обязательно жить со мной?  
— Никак нет, Гарри Поттер, — залепетал эльф, — Добби может жить где пожелает Гарри Поттер. Добби может жить в подвале... или в заброшенном доме... или, — эльф вдруг прижал уши и с какой-то особой надеждой посмотрел на Гарри, — Добби даже может жить в лесу...  
— Нет, в лесу не надо, — нервно засмеялся Гарри, — я просто хотел бы, чтобы ты жил у моего друга. А ко мне... ну, заходил иногда выпить чаю.  
— Гарри Поттер готов угощать Добби чаем! — глаза эльфа вновь увлажнились. — Правда, Добби не может пить чай, но Гарри Поттер...  
— Хорошо, — прервал его Гарри. — Миссис Уизли, вы говорили, что вам не помешал бы домовик?

Когда старшие Уизли вместе с Добби покинули кабинет через камин (Джинни было предложено отправиться с ними, но она отказалась), а остальные направились к винтовой лестнице, Гермиона ненадолго задержалась.  
— Профессор Дамблдор, я хотела бы у вас кое-что попросить...  
Когда Рон спросил у Гермионы, что ей было нужно от директора, она лишь помотала головой:  
— Если у меня всё получится, ты и так это узнаешь, — и она обогнала Рона, чтобы оказаться рядом с Джинни.  
— Вот всегда она так, — пробурчал Рон ей в затылок.


	13. Глава 13: Эльфы и лето

— Кстати, что ты такое просила у Дамблдора?

Миновал пир в Большом зале, оформленном в красно-золотом, миновала суета с утрамбовыванием в рюкзак (в маликином случае) или чемоданы (почти во всех остальных случаях) никак не желающих помещаться вещей, и теперь Малика сидела в одном купе с Ладой, Гермионой и Роном.

Компания образовалась минутой ранее, когда Малика заглянула в это купе — тогда оно было занято Джинни, Гермионой, Гарри и Роном.  
— Джинни, Гарри, — сказала Малика, — соседнее купе свободно. Точнее, прямо сейчас там сидит Лада и следит, чтобы оно оставалось свободным.  
Гарри сообразил не сразу, а вот Джинни благодарно кивнула:  
— Спасибо.  
Этим двоим действительно стоило поговорить.

— Что я просила у Дамблдора?.. — рассеянно откликнулась Гермиона, занятая видами за окном, и, спустя пару секунд осознав, что ей задали вопрос, ответила:  
— Пропуск в запретную секцию. Как я и думала, книгу об эльфах пришлось искать там.  
— Почему? — изумилась Малика. — Разве эльфы — это что-то секретное?  
— Не «что-то», а «кто-то», Малика.  
— Я имела в виду само существование эльфов...  
— А, я уже решила было, что ты... как эти.  
— В смысле, не считаю эльфов за людей? Ой, я хотела сказать, за... эм...  
— За разумных самостоятельных живых существ, — кивнула Гермиона. — Субъектов, а не объектов, если хочешь. — (Малика не хотела.) — Не вещей, с которыми можно обращаться как попало.  
— Как Люциус Малфой, — Малика всё-таки озвучила витавшее в воздухе.

— Интересно, с чего вдруг чьи-то грязные языки решили припомнить моего отца? — протянул Малфой-младший, открывая дверь в купе.  
— Да так, от нечего делать, — скучающе произнесла Лада, рассматривая свои ногти. Малика вдруг поняла, что этому жесту Лада научилась как раз от Люциуса Малфоя, и, не сдержавшись, прыснула.  
— Гранковиан опять нашла повод для смеха? — фыркнул Малфой-младший. — Даже интересно, насколько неразборчиво твоё чувство юмора. Будешь смеяться над этим? — и он сложил пальцы неприличным жестом. Малика ожидаемо зашлась хохотом, и на глазах её выступили слёзы.  
— Всё ясно, — констатировал Малфой, но Малика прекрасно уловила его неуверенность: он явно не знал, что говорить или делать дальше, как перейти к другим оскорблениям. Впрочем, он всё же попытался: — Я всегда подозревал, что на ваш факультет набирают исключительно... — он замялся, но тут появилось его спасение в лице Гарри и Джинни.  
— Я смотрю, Поттер просто не может не интересоваться Уизли, — начал он с новой силой. — Я так понимаю, Уизли, твоё любовное послание сработало? Как там... глаза, как жабы?  
— Джинни не писала этого, — холодно произнесла Гермиона.  
— Откуда ты это знаешь, Грейнджер? — Малфой с ухмылкой повернулся к ней. — Может быть, на самом деле это была ты?  
— Ну что ты, Драко Малфой, — Лада даже не оторвала взгляда от ногтей, — ведь это ты написал.

Малфой замешкался, после чего расхохотался.  
— Вижу, Пыкковиан, фантазия у тебя работает неплохо. Продемонстрируй её как-нибудь на уроке трансфигурации.  
— Что? — рассеянно переспросила Лада.  
— Я говорю, придумай, во что в следующий раз превратить Макгонагалл. Кошка уже надоела.  
— Угу... — Лада так и не изменила тона, — но сперва тебя. Девочки... и мальчики, на что похож Малфой?  
— На гадюку, — немедленно ответил Рон.  
— Разве что альбиноса, — покачала головой Гермиона. — Интересно, такие бывают?  
— Нужно что-нибудь скользкое и белое, — присоединилась к гаданию Малика, отворачиваясь от предмета обсуждения. — Молочное желе?.. Большой такой кусок.

Малфой, одновременно обсуждаемый и игнорируемый, был объят такой яростью, что она лишила его способности говорить. Он сделал шаг назад, после чего резко развернулся и пошагал прочь, оставив дверь открытой.  
— Экспеллиармус, — шепнула Малика. Малфоева палочка проплыла ей в руки.  
— Как тебе удалось сделать это так незаметно? — удивилась и, похоже, чуть расстроилась Гермиона.  
— Зачем-то с Ладой тренировались... видимо, ради этого момента.  
— Что будем с этим делать? — Рон смотрел на палочку с брезгливостью. — Выкинем в окно?  
— Не будем, — Гарри, страшно довольный находкой, аж задохнулся смехом, — в память о профессоре Локхарте и его сражении с пикси.  
— Гарри, как ты можешь... — взволнованно заговорила Гермиона, но замолкла, когда палочка вдруг вспыхнула и сгорела, не оставив пепла.  
— Лада, — Гермиона переключилась на следующую жертву, — спонтанная магия спустя два года в Хогвартсе — это ненормально. Разве мы не учимся ей управлять как раз чтобы...  
— Мне теперь целое лето... управлять, — перебила её Лада мрачным тоном. Её можно было понять: Гарри, как было известно, чуть не был исключён только за то, что рядом с ним колдовал эльф. Впрочем, Малика помнила, что стихийная магия Лады проявлялась и на прошлых каникулах, поэтому особенно не волновалась.  
Рон тихо хихикал, глядя на место, где до этого лежала малфоева палочка.

— Так что там с эльфами? — вернулась к теме Малика.  
Купе было забито под завязку: на каждой из скамей сидело по три человека вместо предполагаемых двух, и всё же Малика не спешила уходить и искать другое место. Ей было интересно содержимое книги, которую нельзя получить просто так.  
— Непонятно, — ответила Гермиона. — Книга содержит интервью с эльфами, но все они очень старые, и лишь несколько на современном английском. В следующем году я смогу изучать древние руны... ладно, не об этом речь. Из того, что я смогла прочитать, получается, что эльфы черпают магию извне. Иногда из природных источников, иногда от магов. Чем лучше волшебник относится к эльфу, тем больше магической энергии отдаёт. Наконец, если волшебник дарит эльфу предмет своей одежды, он передаёт столько магии, что эльф способен уйти от волшебника и некоторое время существовать, питаясь остатками магии в этой вещи.  
— А это может быть не одежда, а что-то другое? — заинтересовалась Малика.  
— Понятия не имею, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Вот расшифрую эти интервью... А пока что... надо с этим что-то делать.  
— С чем? — не понял Гарри.  
— Я создам организацию, — решительно заговорила Гермиона, проигнорировав вопрос, — начну с Хогвартса, а затем попробую расширить. Что-то вроде... Общество освобождения, реабилитации и поддержки эльфов? ООРПЭ. Или лучше... хм... — она задумалась, и на несколько секунд в купе воцарилась тишина.  
— Я вступлю?.. — робко, будто вопросительно сказала Малика.  
— Конечно! — воскликнула Гермиона, выходя из транса. — Название потом придумаю. Для этого нужно понять, чем именно мы будем заниматься...

Дверь в купе, ранее самостоятельно закрывшаяся из-за движения поезда, вновь отворилась. Малика непроизвольно резко вдохнула и замерла, боясь выдохнуть. Конечно же, это заглянула принцесса Динка, одетая в слегка вычурное платье.  
— Малика, — смущённо начала она, — я так тебя и не поблагодарила.  
— А? За что? — переспросила Малика.  
— За твой шоколад. Держи, — и Динка достала неизвестно откуда симпатичную ягодную тарталетку. — Я слышала, ты сама не очень любишь шоколад, так что...  
— Динка, — спросила Малика неестественно высоким голосом, — можно тебя обнять?

Обнятая и растроганная, Малика не глядя плюхнулась на скамью, чуть не задавив вдруг решившую ускользнуть от Рона Коросту. Но постепенно улыбка сходила с маликиного лица.  
— Она так хорошо всё изучила, — произнесла она уже с тоской, — наверно, это делает её настоящей принцессой. Забота о таких, как я.  
— Да ты ревнуешь, — засмеялась Джинни. Малика только кивнула. — Не беспокойся. Мне Луна с Рейвенкло сказала, что Соломка сказала, что Рачён сказал... короче, Динка съела целиком только две шоколадки. Рачёна и твою.  
Малика резко выпрямилась и едва не вскочила от счастья, но постепенно снова потемнела лицом.  
— Значит, Рачёна.  
— Да, — хихикнула Джинни, — достойный соперник, не находишь?

Люциус Малфой частично выиграл суд, отделавшись временным надзором и крупной денежной компенсацией. Но его защита была построена на перекладывании ответственности на не достигшего возраста ответственности Драко, что здорово подпортило репутацию и отца, и сына. Разумеется, Малфой также был исключён из попечительского совета.

Рубеусу Хагриду вернули право обучаться магии и палочку.

Динка с Маликой начали переписываться постоянно, причём динкины истории были неизменно занимательнее маликиных. Сова семьи Гяалониан была крупной, поэтому к письмам нередко прилагались мелкие сладости. Малика, зная, что купить что-либо недоступное Гяалониан было бы сложно, готовила их сама.

Лада приехала к Малике в гости под предлогом совместного обучения, и они действительно сделали вместе часть домашнего задания, но потом Лада чему-то растрогалась и слезами затопила квартиру. К счастью, вода быстро испарилась и паром улетела в открытые окна, но все вещи оказались покрыты солёным налётом.

Лето Малики выдалось размеренным и тёплым.


End file.
